Encounters with Rumpelstiltskin
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: Snow White finds herself in need of a deal with Rumplestiltskin, but she gets more than she bargained for! This is a series of oneshots between the lovely ladies on Once Upon a Time and the legendary Dark One! Spoilers posted throughout, warnings for adult content and ooc'ness!


First off, this doesn't not follow OUAT exactly, of course. I have a series of one shots featuring Rumpelstiltskin and the lovely ladies of OUAT. It begins as a take off from "7:15 AM" with Snow meeting Rumple to help her with a way to forget Charming. Rated M for heavy adult content and I don't own OUAT. Also a warning for OOC'ness

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Snow white called pulling back her hood. He had to meet her in the creepiest of all places, an abandoned dock. The planks creaked beneath her boots as she stepped carefully. "Hello?" she called squinting through the fog.

"Over here dearie." He called drifting in on a rowboat. He climbed out and onto the dock his boot heels clicking as he did so. "Rumpelstiltskin at your service. How can I help your majesty today?" he asked looking to her with those strange piercing eyes.

"I need to forget." Snow said standing her ground as he took several steps closer. She could feel raw power radiating off of him in waves.

"Don't we all? The question is what?" he asked lacing his fingers and leaning in closer.

"I need to forget Prince Charming, we can never be together. This pain…it's a terrible burden and I can't take it anymore."

"Your story breaks my heart Dearie, and I want to help you." He turned on his heel and knelt down on the dock. Rumpelstiltskin produced a crystal phial from his leather vest and dipped it into the clear waters. "No two loves are alike, this potion won't work without something uniquely you." He said rising to his feet and sauntering over to her.

"Uniquely me?" She asked softly. She didn't like where this was going. "My blood?" she asked swallowing hard.

"No Dearie, don't be so morbid. I need something uniquely you as a result of your pleasure, not pain." He said with a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Snow White gasped and took a step back. "No, absolutely not! You can't, I've never..." she stopped short.

"Dearie, I don't care if you are a virgin. I do not require possession of your body, just a sample from it."

"Still, I can't. No." Snow said crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"I'm not going to force you dearie, I'm not that kind of monster. It's your pain; if you wish to continue enduring it day after day then it is your choice." Rumpelstiltskin said turning away from her and walking towards the edge of the dock where his boat floated still on the waters.

Snow White hesitated thinking of the sleepless nights and the lingering ache where her heart should have been. She could never have her Charming and it was slowly killing her. "Wait!" she cried. "You won't take me and you won't hurt me?" she asked sheepishly.

"No my dear Snow." He said turning and touching her cheek. "I won't do anything you don't ask of me."

"But at what price?" she asked raising her guard again.

"I have no price my dear girl; I simply desire to help you." Rumpelstiltskin crooned putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Snow's intuition was screaming that it was too good to be true and not to trust the imp but she ignored it. "And you won't tell anyone?"

"Your little secret is safe with me Dearie." He purred flashing his wicked grin.

"Ok. I-I'll do it." Snow said softly. She unbuttoned her traveling cloak and set it aside. She wore a simple pair of pants and a buttoned vest lined with fur.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped closer than before and put his hands on her hips pulling her flush to his body. Snow inhaled sharply and went rigid against him. There was fear in her eyes and a knot in her stomach. "Relax Dearie; I'm not going to hurt you. Far from it." He giggled and turned his head to her neck placing a kiss to her pale silky skin. His lips were warm and lavished her neck with hot kisses and delicate nips.

"Oh." She sighed softly going weak in the knees. Never had she been touched or kissed in this way, not even by her Charming.

"Down we go." He said flicking his wrist. Her thick cloak spread out on the soft ground just beyond the pier. He guided her weak legs over to the patch of earth and lowered her down. Rumpelstiltskin continued to kiss her until he reached the dip where her vest began and her skin disappeared. He traced her collar bones with his tongue and teethed at the skin softly. She was flushed pink and breathing fast urging him to go further.

Snow hesitated a bit as she felt his hand reach for the toggles that held her blouse closed but didn't stop him when he began to undo them. He discovered to his delight that she wasn't wearing a corset underneath her clothes and pushed the garment past her shoulders and down her arms. Rumpelstiltskin smirked; she really was the fairest of them all. Her breasts were firm and round with her youth and her tips peaked in the slight chill of the air.

Rumpelstiltskin lowered his mouth to the curve of her breast and took a peak into his mouth, swirling his rough tongue against it. She let out a soft moan pushing his face harder into her cleavage. 'Eager are we Dearie?" he asked stroking her other nipple with his thumb.

"Mmmm…Yes." She sighed. Snow was actually enjoying this. She ran her fingers through his hair which was surprisingly soft. He exhaled against her breast cupping it in his hand.

"You have lovely tits, has anyone told you that?" he asked squeezing one in his hand rather roughly.

Snow inhaled sharply. "No." she whispered not paying much attention to what he was saying and simply delighting in the foreign sensations. He took her disstraction as an opportunity to unbutton her pants. Again Snow hesitated but thought of life without suffering and pining for her prince. Rumplestiltskin guided her pants down her legs again to delight in the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Snow squirmed a bit, feeling very exposed all of a sudden. Sensing her hesitation Rumplestiltskin didn't give her time to think as he slipped a finger into her and curved it forward in a come-hither motion. Snow let out a loud moan and bucked her hips. Rumple giggled and continued to massage her from the inside. "Oh…yes." She crooned crinkling her brow and spreading her legs a little wider. She knew it was wrong but God how it felt good. And as overwhelming as this was, nothing could have prepared her for what would come next.

Rumpelstiltskin lowered his mouth to her glistening sex and ran his flat tongue over her. Snow bucked her hips as he continued to pump his fingers inside her all the while lapping at her swollen clit. He darted his tongue over her and smilled into her sex as her sounds grew louder and higher in pitch. She was slowly losing control. He began to suck softly as he pumped in and out of her with his fingers. She was mewling and her hips came off the ground urging him on. "Please don't stop." She whined putting her hand on the back of his head and taking a fistful of his hair.

"Your wish is my command Dearie."he said before returning to his handy work. Rumplestiltskin flicked his tongue over her rapidly until her breathing became erratic and her muscles were tightening and then he stopped abruptly. "I think this is sufficent." Rumpelstiltskin said with a feindish grin. He slid his fingers from her and took the phial from his coat and allowed a few drops of her essence to drip into the potion. It turned a soft shimmery gold and he smilled.

"Why did you stop?" Snow asked breathily propping herself on her elbows.

"Because Dearie, I told you I wouldn't do anything you didn't ask of me." Rumplestiltskin said adjusting his coat. Snow had murder in her eyes.

"Imp, finish what you started." She demanded.

"Are you sure Dearie, is that what you really want?" he asked with overplayed concern.

"Please, Rumpelstiltskin, please." Snow pleaded. "Don't you want me?" she asked spreading her legs seductivley. She leaned back onto the cloak and brought up her ankle, resting it on his shoulder.

This made Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widen. "Oh yes Dearie, I do." He said unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He was rock hard and sprung free of his trousers with ease.

"What are you doing?!" she cried sitting up again.

"Why Snow, have I hurt you in any way?" he asked innocently.

"Well…no, not really." She said softly.

"Have I lied to you about anything or tricked you?" Rumple asked stroking the leg perched on his shoulder.

"No." she whispered leaning back a little.

'Then why wouldn't you believe me if I told you that sex is even more pleasurable than my hands and my mouth combined?"He purred enthusiasticly. 'I garuntee it."

Snow thought about this for a moment. What would it hurt, how could something that felt so good be so bad? He did say that no one needed to know.

"Finish what you started Rumplestiltskin." Snow said leaning back and pulling him with her.

"As you wish." Rumple hissed as he put rubbed his tip in her entrance. She was slick and oh so tight. He pushed his hips forward slightly and he was inside her. Swallowed up whole she gripped him like a velvet hand.

Snow let out a sharp cry. "You said it woud be pleasurable." She whispered biting back tears.

"It will be Dearie, give it a moment or two. Your cunt is so tight if I moved we would be done." He said with a high-pitched laugh. They stayed still for a moment before Rumplestiltskin began to rock his hips. At first it stung and she gritted her teeth but soon it began to feel different. Snow relaxed a little and he took it as a sign to quicken the pace.

"Oh…" she sighed, it was beginning to feel wonderful. Snow brought her hips up to him and delighted in the sensation. He was filling her completely with each thrust and she started to moan. Now rumple was the one gritting his teeth. "Rumplestiltskin!" she cried digging her nails into his shoulders.

"That is my name Dearie, don't wear it out." He practicaly groaned. "Now hold on." He grabbed her ass and flipped them so she was on top of him without skipping a beat. "Your turn." He said with a giggle.

"Your wish is my command." She sighed tossing back her hair. Snow began to move up and down while he guided her hips. His fingers were digging into her skin as he let out a grunt and and a groan. "You're a natural!" Rumple exclaimed giving her ass a good smack. Snow let out a cry more of surprise than of pain. The sensation was absoloutley deliscous. "Do that again." She demanded sinking down on him and grinding against his hips.

Rumple let out a hiss "Dear me, sweet Snow wants the demon Rrrrumplestiltskin to smack her bottom. What a wanton thing you are." He declared giving her another sharp swat.

"Oh yes!" she cried squinting her eyes shut. Snow quickened her pace moving up and down on him.  
"Giddee up!" he cried laughing madly. He smacked her ass again feeling the heat of the spot he had just struck.

Snow felt an odd tightening in her belly, it was a spreading heat that was ripping through her. Rumplestiltskin could tell she was about to peak by how she quivered in his arms. "Rumpelstiltskin!" Snow cried riding him through her high. He let out a moan as her muscles contracted around him, milking him as he came. Snow wilted on his chest panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  
"Dearie…you've earned your potion." Rumplestiltskin said looking up at her and twirling a tendril of her ebony hair. "And if you ever have anymore deals to make let me know." He said giving her ass another slap. And with that he turned to a puff of smoke and left her by the dock.

Snow climbed to her feet and wrapped her cloak up around herself. "I might need to make a deal every week." She thought outloud gathering her clothes and dissappearing into the woods.

Meanwhile

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jiminimy cricket was perched in a tree near a dock resting his eyes. Flying long distances wore him out very quickly and occassionaly his wings would cramp up. But he was rudley awoken. "Oh yes! Oh yes!" he could hear a woman in the throes of passion.

"Oh, dear." Jimminy thought covering his eyes. He could see a young woman a top a man in the clearing. "Young love, so innocent and unassuming." He thought to himself.

"Oh Rumplestltskin!" he heard her cry out. Jimminy's eyes flew open. It broke his heart to think that imp was taking advantage of a vulnerable young woman in need of help. He watched as Rumpelstiltskin turned to a cloud of scarlett smoke. Then the woman stood.

"Dear God!Snow White!" Jimminy cried clutching his chest. He wobbled a bit waiving his arms and falling backward off of his branch unable to correct his fall. "Ahhh!" cried the cricket falling into a patch of toadstools. "I'm going to have to do a lot of drinking to erase the image of Rumplestiltskin's junk from my mind." Thought the tiny cricket rubbing his eyes trying to rid himself of the image. "A lot of drinking indeed."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a thoughtful review. Any ideas and constructive critisisms are welcome, I'm thinking Rumple runs into Ruby next time ;)


End file.
